1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of liquid ejection apparatuses that eject liquid on a target, an ink-jet type printer is widely used. This ink-jet type printer includes a carriage and a recording head mounted on the carriage. The ink-jet type printer discharges ink from nozzles formed in the recording head to perform printing on a recording medium while moving the carriage with respect to the recording medium. In addition, in such an ink-jet type printer, an ink cartridge serving as a liquid container for storing ink is provided replaceably, and the ink discharged from the recording head is supplied from the ink cartridge.
Incidentally, in recent years, in the ink-jet type printer described above, printing has been performed on a large print sheet such as an AO size sheet. In such a case, since an amount of ink consumption increases, there is a demand for an ink cartridge that can store a large quantity of ink. If such a large capacity ink cartridge is mounted on a carriage, weight of the carriage increases, and it is likely that a great deal of load is applied to a carriage motor or the like. Therefore, a structure in which an ink cartridge is not mounted on a carriage (so-called off-carriage type) has been generally adopted.
In recent years, it has also been proposed to adopt the off-carriage system for an ink-jet type printer, which is reduced in size and thickness, in addition to the large ink-jet type printer described above.
In the off-carriage system described above, ink packs provided with ink leading members are contained in a container case including a case main body portion and a lid case to form an ink cartridge. In the ink packs contained as described above, the ink leading members are positioned by support portions formed on a front surface of the container case. Reception openings are provided in the centers of the support portions such that needle-like ink introducing members (ink supply needles), which are arranged in a cartridge inserting portion on a recording apparatus side, are relatively stuck into the ink leading members through the reception openings (see JP-A-10-217499).
If the ink supply needles remain stuck in the ink leading portions of the ink packs as described above, there is no leakage of ink. On the other hand, when an ink pack is empty, the ink cartridge is detached from the ink cartridge inserting portion and the ink pack is replaced. When the ink cartridge is detached, leakage of ink occurs because surfaces of exposed ink supply needles are wet with ink or a slight amount of ink scatters in a transition period of the detachment of the ink cartridge. If a user repeats such detachment and attachment of the ink cartridge for a more number of times than normal, the ink leaked as described above accumulates to an amount enough for allowing the ink to flow. Then, the ink flows in a gap part between the case main body portion and a fitting portion of the lid case due to the capillarity to reach a place apart from the support portions.
When the user holds and detaches the ink pack from which the ink flow described above has occurred, a hand of the user is smeared with the ink or the ink smear reaches even to the cartridge inserting portion of the apparatus.
Note that the above-mentioned problem is a problem that should be solved not only in the ink-jet type printer of the off-carriage system but also in an ink-jet type printer of a form for inserting an ink cartridge, which is formed by containing ink packs provided with ink leading members in a container case including a case main body portion and a lid case, into a cartridge inserting portion formed in a carriage.
The invention has been devised in order to solve such a problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a liquid container that can prevent leaked liquid from invading along the liquid container.
In addition, it is another object of the invention to provide a liquid container that can prevent flow of liquid due to the capillarity.
The ink-jet type printer described above has been diversified in that a range of application thereof has been expanded and higher definition print image quality has been demanded. In accordance with the diversification, types of ink used in the ink-jet type printer have also been diversified, and for example, a cartridge is replaced according to contents of printing, and the printing is executed. In the ink-jet type printer in which an operation for replacing an ink cartridge according to contents of printing is performed, an ink cartridge provided with information on ink is required. Thus, proposals have been made for an ink cartridge mounted with semiconductor storing means that is capable of reading out and writing data in order to manage types of ink and a remaining amount of ink in the ink cartridge (see JP-A-2002-1979 and JP-A-2002-19135).
In addition, a proposal has been made for an ink cartridge that includes, in addition to a circuit board storing ink information, an ink pack serving as a bag for ink and a waste ink collector for collecting waste ink such that printing according to a characteristic of ink can be performed surely (see Japanese Patent No. 3222454).
However, the ink cartridge has a problem in that, since the circuit board is close to a position to which ink is supplied and a position from which the ink is discharged, the ink adheres to the circuit board due to scattering, dripping, or the like of the ink. More specifically, the scattering, the dripping or the like of the ink is caused from an ink supply port for supplying the ink or a waste ink collecting port for collecting waste ink when the ink cartridge is attached to and detached from a printer body. Therefore, when the scattering, the dripping, or the like of the ink occurs, the ink adheres to the circuit board that is provided in a position adjacent to the ink supply port or the waste ink collecting port.
The invention has been devised in order to solve the problem, and it is an object of the invention to provide a liquid container that does not affect an electronic device even in the case in which ink drips or scatters from a liquid supply port or a liquid collecting port.